Laying With A Psychopath
by It's Written On The Page
Summary: What comes to mind when you hear psychopath? Emotional isn't one, is it? But what happens when the psychotic find emotion in there way?


Laying With A Psychopath.

I was mearly a toy to him, a little chess piece on the board he played so elegantly. So easily disposable was I, to a man who knew all the outcomes; I was worthless. Still he enthralled me, I'd never before seen such a work of art locked inside a man. Well, exept for Sherlock Holmes that is.

Keeping his mind busy was always a tedious task, he couldn't just sit, coffee mug in hand and complete a sudoku puzzle - Of course he could, but why be so dull? Large paces crossed the room, confidence in every step. He checked his tie in the mirror, winking at himself, pleased with his appearence. Why, he had to be; he needed to impress today.

"How do I look?" Dark bottomless pits glared, glued to my eyes. Any ordinary human being would be repulsed by the stare, it only intigued me.

"Ravishing" I answered, my opinon didn't matter. A simple empty compliment to a murderous villain, it meant nothing.

"I know, don't I" He smiled, a twisted grin.

Removing ourselves from the room, we walked in silence down a narrowing stair case, he always chose the most elaborate of settings. I followed obediently, I was his pet; his live-in pet. He found ordinary people adorable, his mind being so majestic compared to theirs. A handsome black cab sat lazily on the pavement outside, his vehicle of choice, the vehicle that would take us to our final destination. The journey a cold one, the small wooden cogs that inhabited his head whirring and grinding against each other. Excitment building as the adrealine surged around his body, encasing every atom of his being and making him hungry for Holmes.

That was why I was here, this was why he was using me. Sherlock Holmes wanted me and it gave him shivers to think he had what he wanted. He couldn't have Sherlock, he never could. That was the poisonous truth and it paralyzed him to think it, even the most amazing minds have a weakening spot. I was the next best thing. A child like theme to a man of such technicality still echoed into the silence of his heart, the dead beating rhythm beating only for a worthy challenger.

"So Sherlock's going to rescue you today, is he?" The twisted grin turning upwards at the corners of his mouth, a light shining from within his eyes.

"Thats the plan" I loved the psychotic plans, Sherlock loved the psychotic plans. It was a game to both of them, just a game. Playing with other peoples lives was second nature to these, these theorists of mystery.

"I love it when a plan comes together" His voice calm, cool, collected. Blood pumping with vengence through his veins now, he was closer to meeting his Sherlock now. Not long now...

"Good of you to join me" Sherlock stood, tall and picturesque. Pale skin streched across chizled features, the long coat floating around his ankles. The collar of his coat turned up against the wind, his large rough hands buried deeply into his pockets. His own loyal live-in pet at his side: Dr. John Watson.

"Ah, the cute couple back again" His own words making him want to vomit, Sherlock was his. They we're made for each other, the same person ripped in two; one helping the angels and the other becoming his villain. Forcing the corners of his mouth into a twisted smile again, he stepped closer."Sherlock, you figured it out then" He laughed, stepping closer still. "How couldn't you, did you like the added touch of my little companion?" He stepped aside revealing my person stood there.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again" Sherlock smiled.

"Nice to know you still care" I smiled back, a warm greeting for a man who had forgotten me. It wasn't hard to do really though was it, I was just ordinary.

"I didn't ever say I cared" Sherlock spoke with a tone of ignorance this time, his words not intentially set out to wound but slicing at the innocent and weak minded never the less. "I'm sure this was set up for us to speak, Moriarty?"

"Now, now children" Moriarty spoke, he placed an arm around my shoulder. Feeding off any signs Sherlock gave, I shuddered at his touch.

Sherlock and Moriarty, face to face...

This was it...


End file.
